The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly, to a comparatively large semiconductor manufacturing apparatus installed in a clean room or the like.
Semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses such as a projection exposure apparatus and a coater developer include a console having a display unit which displays an operation status of the apparatus, wafer information on a wafer to be processed, recipe information and the like, and an input unit which inputs data and information necessary for the apparatus. General operation and maintenance work are made by inputting data and information necessary for operation and maintenance with the input unit while checking various data on the display unit.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show structures of the conventional console of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses. That is, in the apparatus shown in FIG. 4, a console 110 is integrated with an apparatus main body 101. The console 110 is provided on the front surface of the apparatus main body 101. Reference numeral 120 denotes a power switch panel; 130, a controller rack. In the apparatus shown in FIG. 5, the console 110 is separately provided from the apparatus main body 101. The power switch panel 120 is provided on the apparatus main body 101, however, the console 110 and the controller rack 130 are separately provided from the apparatus main body 101, in appropriate positions adjacent to the apparatus main body 101.
However, in the above conventional arts, in a case where the console is integrated with the apparatus main body as shown in FIG. 4, although the footprint of the entire apparatus can be reduced, operation can be performed only at one portion of the front surface of the apparatus where the console is provided. For this reason, when maintenance work is made on the rear side of the apparatus, to check the result of the work, the apparatus data and the like, the operator must go to the front of the apparatus where the console is provided. Further, in a case where the front area of the apparatus is small due to limitation of the layout of a factory, or there is a track of an unmanned conveyance robot such as an automated guided vehicle (AGV) in front of the apparatus, layout freedom is limited, which disturbs operability of the apparatus.
Further, in the apparatus where the console is separately set from the apparatus main body as shown in FIG. 5, installation freedom for the console can be increased to a certain degree. However, as the console cannot be easily moved, the operator must go to the console to check information, similarly to the former case. Further, the footprint of the apparatus is larger, and the layout is limited due to prolonged connection codes, and further, the connection code may catch the operator""s foot.
Further, in the conventional apparatuses as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, as the height and the inclination of the console cannot be changed, if the apparatus main body is positioned higher or lower than the floor level due to the limitation of installation, the height of the operation surface changes in accordance with the height of the apparatus, which forces the operator to work in an unnatural position.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus which enables appropriate setting of an attachment position of an operation unit in accordance with the layout of a factory or clean environment, and enables efficient operation and maintenance work.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus comprising: a main body which performs semiconductor manufacturing processing; an operation unit which allows a user to operate the main body; and operation-unit attachment means having a plurality of attachment members to removably attach the operation unit to the main body, in a plurality of positions of the main body.
In accordance with the present invention as described above, by providing a plurality of attachment members for the console of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a projection exposure apparatus, the console can be attached to an appropriate position in accordance with the layout of the factory or clean environment. This reduces the limitation on operation position in the layout of the factory, and enables a,user to quickly check data from the work position upon maintenance of the apparatus main body.
Further, another object of the present invention is to facilitate electrical connection, in connection with positional change of the operation unit, by providing a connection portion in each of the plurality of attachment members provided on the main body to electrically connect the operation unit to the main body.
Further, another object of the present invention is to facilitate attachment of the operation unit to a position more suitable to the layout of the factory by providing a plurality of attachment members on a plurality of different surfaces of the main body.
Further, another object of the present invention is to adjust the height of the operation unit in accordance with the height of the installed apparatus or operability for the operator, so as to realize efficient operation and work such as maintenance.
Further, another object of the present invention is to change the attachment position of the operation unit in each of the plurality of attachment members in a lateral direction, so as to adjust the position of the operation unit in the respective attachment positions.
Further, another object of the present invention is to adjust the elevation angle of the display unit in the operation unit, so as to enable efficient operation and work such as maintenance.
Further, another object of the present invention is to enable general operation or work such as maintenance without moving the operation unit and the operator, by attaching a plurality of operation units to the apparatus main body.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.